


Karppi And Nurmi Doing Basic People Stuff

by AlwaysGarrix



Category: Karppi | Deadwind (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Finland (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysGarrix/pseuds/AlwaysGarrix
Summary: Basically what the title says. A collection of drabbles that I hope turn out alright.Feedback / suggestions / kudos are always welcome! :D
Relationships: Sofia Karppi/Sakari Nurmi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Grocery Shopping |

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I wasn't sure whether to post this but my best friend convinced me otherwise so here it is!

“I could just get you a kebab, you know?” Sofia protests at Nurmi’s idea to go grocery shopping for dinner. 

“I’m only asking for you to go with me, I’ll cook. That’s probably for the best too” he sighs after closing the door of the refrigerator. 

“You’re scared to go alone” she teases him, looking over her shoulder from where she was putting away the clean dishes. Nurmi grins but doesn’t reply. In fact, he doesn't want to leave her alone. Not after what happened before. Not after almost losing her again. So yes, he is scared to go alone and to return to his apartment to find she had left or had been taken hostage again.  
Sofia’s heart starts beating faster and she’s sure her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Her heart screams at her to close the distance between them but her mind tells her to just shrug it off. She decides on the latter. 

“I’ll go with you. But on one condition.”

“What is it?” He asks curiously. 

“We are walking” Sofia replies with a determined look on her face. And so Nurmi agrees and soon they are on their way to the supermarket where Nurmi points out what he needs to Sofia. 

“Okay, we need penne pasta, parmesan, cream, bacon, pine nuts and basil.” 

“What’s that?”

“What is what?”

“Parmesan. Is that some sort of wheat?” Karppi asks him with a confused look. 

“No, that’s cheese” he chuckles. Sofia’s face is covered with light embarrassment but she hides it with the hood of her coat. Snow is coming down, leaving soft snowflakes on the parts of skin that are still exposed to the cold Finnish temperature. They reach the store after a short walk and quickly go inside where they are protected from the sharp wind outside. Nurmi gets one of the carts and moves it to where the fresh herbs are. He grabs a basil plant and puts it in the cart before asking Sofia to get pasta. 

She makes her way through the supermarket but is soon distracted by the cookie aisle. Her feet move automatically and she only stops once to look behind her to see if Nurmi isn’t following. Her eyes watch all the different packages until they land on her favorite Lusikkaleivät cookies. She grabs a package before looking for Nurmi again. A few aisles further she finds the cart, but Nurmi is nowhere to be found. Sofia quickly hides the cookies underneath the other groceries before she finally starts looking for the pasta. When she reaches the right aisle, Nurmi is already there, holding a small bag of pasta in his hand. 

“Were you looking for this?” he asks her with a smug grin on his lips. 

“No I already got it, I was looking for you” she lies, keeping up her very convincing poker face. Nurmi’s grin doesn’t drop as he starts walking towards her. 

“Well, in that case I will leave this here” he raises an eyebrow while stopping right in front of her. She tries to ignore how close he is standing, she tries to ignore how she can hear his soft breathing and see his chest slowly rise and fall with each steady beat as she wants to look anywhere but in his eyes. For she knows that if she does, she will lose it. His scent is inviting. It has a hint of warm wood combined with something refreshing like peppermint. It’s intoxicating and Sofia wants nothing more than to let it take her into his arms. Her breathing picks up and she’s sure he notices it too when he reaches around her to place the pasta into the cart. Without thinking properly she grabs his arm with her right hand, Nurmi now looking at her with a questioning gaze. She finally dares to move her eyes to his own, slowly moving her face in his direction as if in slow motion, taking in his features. They had been in this situation before, but everytime she pulled away. Why the hell she did that, she still has no clue. For she already knew back then that she felt something she hadn’t felt for a colleague before. But now she has the time to carefully study the graceful lines that make his face. The sharpness of his jaw, his high cheekbones and his now slightly longer brown locks. She studies his eyebrows and how they are pressed together into a frown. Sofia moves her hand, trailing her fingertips across his soft skin, moving around the nasty cut on his forehead. She finally meets his eyes and his face instantly relaxes. 

“You didn’t get the pasta did you?” he whispers with a slight smirk covering his lips. But her fingers are still touching his skin, trying to ease the headache he probably has after the blow his head received this time. 

“Excuse me, could you let me through?” a voice speaks out behind Nurmi. Biting her lip, Karppi steps back, her back hitting the cart that’s apparently in the middle of the aisle. 

“Sorry” Nurmi mumbles, clearing his throat. 

“Just kiss her already” the older woman smiles at him. “Before it’s too late.” Then she continues her walk through the store, leaving the two behind in the almost empty supermarket. 

“We should get going” 

The rest of the shopping was done in silence but all the while they often stole glances at each other. Nurmi guides them to get the last few things and when they eventually reach the register, he discovers the pack of cookies. Sofia turns her back to him, grabbing one of the bags and pretending to be busy packing while Nurmi just smiles to himself, mentally shaking his head. These will go just fine with the espresso from his coffee machine.


	2. Dinner |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says. A collection of drabbles that I hope turn out alright.
> 
> Feedback / suggestions / kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter, college has started again and it is taking up much of time along with my side job :( Anyways, I know it's short but I wanted to post something regardless. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nurmi is busy moving things in the kitchen when Sofia walks in. So caught up in his own bubble, he doesn’t acknowledge the woman peering over his shoulder. 

“It smells great” she compliments him, taking a step back to open one of the cupboards next to the fridge. Sofia grabs two glasses and places them down on the counter. From the corner of her eye she can see a small smile vorming on his lips and she gets the greatest desire to kiss them. As she starts to lean in slowly, Nurmi turns around with a spoon in his hand. Sofia pulls back quickly, recomposing herself. She thinks she covered her movements well enough because Nurmi makes no remark of it, instead just moves the spoon closer to her lips to try the sauce he made for the pasta. With her right eyebrow raised, Sofia parts her lips to taste test whatever it is that Nurmi made. She closes her eyes, trying to look like someone who knows a lot about flavours and textures while in reality she sometimes even forgets to eat.

“Hmmm” Sofia hums. “This is good” she tells him, a smile now playing on her own lips. Looking at her, kissing her is the only thing he wants to do. But he had misread the situation many times before and he doesn’t want her to walk away from him again. He wants her to sit down in his dining room while he serves up the food and watch her smile as she talks about something she likes. And when they finish eating they would sit on the couch and watch some crappy detective show while giving commentary. Nurmi would laugh at her with a fond look on his face and then-

“Nurmi!” He looks up with a glazed look in his eyes. 

“Hmm?”

“I said your name three times, where were you with that head of yours?” Sofia asks, lowering her hand to place the bottle of wine back on the dining table. 

“Nowhere” he replies somewhat embarrassed. “So you like it? Nurmi queried expectantly. Sofia just nods, trying to put the cork back into the neck of the bottle.

“It’s a recipe I learned when I was in Italy” Nurmi explains. “The woman who taught me had been running the restaurant with her daughter after her husband died. I came there almost every day and eventually she gave me the recipe so I could make it here.”

“Sounds like we should go there one day. Emil would love it, I'm sure.” Sofia suggests softly. Nurmi just looks at her, not being able to tear his eyes away from hers. Her skin is soft, he remembers from the last time he held her face. He studies her face, the way strands of blonde hair frame it and how the candle light illuminates her characteristics.

“Sounds like a plan” Sakari smiles before lifting the glass up and tapping it against Karppi’s. For once she decided to drink a glass of wine too, for the Italian vibe and to not let Nurmi drink all alone. 

“Kippis” they toast at the same time before slowly tipping the glass at their lips. Sofia looks at him through her lashes, placing the wineglass back on the table. She swallows, for her throat had run dry with the desire to kiss his, now-red-from-the-wine lips. And when Nurmi looks back into her eyes Sofia leans in over the table, trying to avoid the candle and damping pan of pasta as she aims for Nurmi’s lips. So when they finally touch her’s with soft pressure and a mix of the slight bitter taste from the wine, Sofia is not able to keep her hands from running through his hair as she is trying to close every inch that’s keeping them apart. 

Nurmi gets up from his chair and with gentle gestures pulls them apart, only to walk around the table so he can lift Sofia up in his arms, like he had done when she almost passed out that one night, but now she is very much aware of what she is doing. She wraps her legs around his waist as their lips reconnect in an instant. All the times they didn’t, have to be caught up on. He wipes his thumb across her cheek as a calming gesture, moving them towards the couch. Just as Nurmi slowly lets the two of them sink onto the couch the front door opens and a cold breeze comes into the house with it. 

“I’m back!” Emil announces his arrival from the hallway. Sofia jumps up quickly, fixing her hair and getting her breathing under control. Nurmi is still sitting on the couch, a bit more relaxed than Karppi. 

“Wasn’t it fun with Marjatta?” Sofia asks innocently while walking his way to kiss the top of his head lovingly. 

“It was” is his only reply before making for the living room.

“Sakke!” he exclaims as he plops down on the couch next to Nurmi. 

“Hei Emil” Nurmi smiles fontly at the boy. 

“Can we play with the Nerf guns again?” 

“Aren’t you tired?”

“No” Emil tries as he stifles a yawn. 

“Come on, go brush your teeth. I’ll be there soon.” Nurmi stands up too, smiling back at Sofia who was watching them from the kitchen. He kisses her cheek swiftly before putting away the plates that are still waiting to be taken from the dining table. 

“Sakke, I’m done brushing my teeth!” the boy calls out from across the apartment. Nurmi chuckles and Sofia just looks at him with adoration on her face. 

“You better go, Sakke” Sofia teases him. His smile just spreads wider across his face and Nurmi kisses her one last time before making his way over to an impatient Emil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I'm so happy more people are joining the fandom, I know it's small one but it's something and it will definitely continue to grow! A big thank you to everyone reading these short chapters, I appreciate every single one of you!!
> 
> Feedback / suggestions / kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I found it quite difficult to write about these two, as I'm afraid they are out of character but I still hope this first part is alright. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!
> 
> Feedback / suggestions / kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
